


Attention

by Enby_Larry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (Goh voice) fuck homework. all my homies with ADHD hate homework., Ficlet, Goh has ADHD, Stimming, cause it's cute af, kin memories, no hate on Casey's Raboot tho. ily, using the English names but I still imagine Raboot's voice as the Japanese version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Larry/pseuds/Enby_Larry
Summary: Raboot wants attention.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Gou no Rabbifuto | Goh's Raboot
Kudos: 46





	Attention

It was dusk at the Cerise Laboratory, and having just finished dinner along with Goh, Ash declared he wanted to conclude the night with some additional training before bed. Pikachu and Riolu were as enthusiastic as ever, cheering loudly when their trainer proposed to take them outside once more. Ash promptly invited Goh to accompany them, but the raven-haired boy declined, explaining that he needed to catch up on the extensive amount of homework that had been piling up over the week.

Behind Goh, Raboot had been clung to him all day, following him around like a persistent shadow. When Pikachu and Riolu tried to convince Raboot to come to play outside with them, the rabbit Pokemon replied with an impassive shake of the head. Ash grinned at the Pokemon's behavior and bid the duo farewell for the time being.

Now alone in their bedroom with Raboot (and Sobble, who had quietly fallen asleep on the top bunk of the bed long ago,) Goh took a seat at his desk, the surface riddled with the many sheets of paper he had begrudgingly received from Chloe. With a hand on his forehead propping his head up, Goh stared down at all the assignments, a grimace on his face. He picked up his pencil and slid one of the papers closer to him, deciding it was the most optimal one to start on.

Across the small room, Raboot had picked out a day-old soda can from the wastebasket and began to practice its footwork. It rhythmically bounced the aluminum can between its feet, even kicking it up to juggle on its knees a few times. Raboot's movements were steady and precise, and when its positioning was perfect, it punted the can over its head and caught it behind itself with its foot. It then tossed the can back over its head and kicked it into the air once more, keeping a careful focus on its position. At the apex of the can's height, Raboot jumped after it, giving its body an adept twirl before kicking it back in the direction of the waste bin. The can rebounded from the bedroom wall to the arm of the couch, then finally landed safely in the empty garbage can.

As its feet met the wooden flooring again, Raboot silently put its paws into the pocket of fur on its belly, pleased by its expertise. It glanced over at its trainer seated at the desk, secretly hoping that he had witnessed the whole scenario and was waiting to praise Raboot on its proficiency. The rabbit almost felt a tinge of disappointment when it discovered that Goh had not been paying the slightest bit of attention, and was instead leaned over his desk, completely fixated on the piece of paper in front of him.

Slowly, Raboot made its way over to Goh's chair, staring up at him without a sound. After a few seconds of no acknowledgment, Raboot poked him in the leg, vocalizing a quiet, "Beh beh."

Finally, Goh perked up and set his pencil down, turning his body to face his Pokemon partner, whose arms were outstretched towards him now, "What is it, Raboot?"

Raboot focused its gaze on anything else other than Goh's eyes, "Beh."

Having trouble understanding what the Pokemon was trying to communicate, Goh shifted in his seat. He took note of Raboot's laid-back posture and relaxed body language, "Do you... want to come and sit up here with me?"

Then a low, grumbly, "Beh."

A smile found its way onto Goh's lips as he finally recognized what appeared to be a blush on Raboot's cheeks. He hooked his hands under the Pokemon's arms and then lifted it onto his lap. Raboot was quick to get comfortable and shove its face against Goh's chest to avoid any embarrassing eye contact.

With one arm loosely wrapped around Raboot to hold it in place, Goh obtained his pencil with his left hand and attempted to continue what he had been reading. However, the words on the page never seemed to register with his brain, and he found himself having to re-read the same paragraph multiple times. It frustrated him substantially; he felt like he wasn't getting the work done at the pace he had initially planned.

At some point, his right hand drifted up to the tufts of fur on Raboot's head, and he began to run his fingers through them gently. It was extraordinarily rare for Raboot to let anyone touch it, let alone willingly curl up in someone's lap. Relaxation seemed to overcome Goh's body as he realized how calming it was to pet Raboot so nonchalantly. It made Goh feel more grounded, more secure even, knowing that his usually stoical Pokemon trusted him enough to let him pet it.

A few moments ago, Goh had not been aware of how tense his body had been over the homework. His brain had struggled to comprehend any of the words on the paper, but now, with Raboot snuggled up against him and his hand buried in its fur, the words he had to skim over were starting to make sense.

Goh focused on the soft and silky texture of the fur. He focused on how thick the fluffy hair felt against his bare fingertips. He focused on the slow, contented breaths Raboot would release every few seconds. He focused on the happy, bubbly feeling that was forcing a smile onto his face.

Minutes passed, and the pair remained in that position as Goh continued working on his homework. Just about half of the page was complete when he heard a soft snore escape from his Pokemon. As he stared down at Raboot with a goofy smile on his face, Goh realized that Raboot had fallen asleep in his lap.

Whenever Raboot was awake, its ears were strictly off-limits to everyone, but now that it was asleep in his arms, Goh's curiosity was starting to get to the best of him. He eventually dared to move his fingers to Raboot's ears and touch them with his fingertips, feeling the gray parts of the ear that faced outward. Then, he quickly shifted to feeling the yellow markings on the inner sides of the ear. The yellow fur was noticeably more coarse than the rest of Raboot's coat, but the sensation was still just as pleasing to the touch. After a few seconds, Raboot began to stir in its sleep, and Goh abruptly withdrew his hand. He figured it was best not to push it.

When Raboot's movements finally ceased, Goh stood up quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping Pokemon, and made his way over to the bunk beds. Attempting to keep his movements minimal, he climbed his way to the top bunk, holding Raboot in one arm. As Goh reached the top of the ladder, he pushed away some of the blankets to make room for Raboot on the bed. Carefully, Raboot was then placed next to Sobble and covered with the blanket. Before heading back down to the ground, Goh took a few moments to admire his two sleeping Pokemon. Raboot had almost seemed to have shifted closer to its little sibling as they peacefully dozed off.

"I love you guys," Goh whispered to them, another smile creeping onto his face as he started the descent down the ladder to the floor. About halfway down, he swore he heard the faintest of a "beh beh" from Raboot in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so anyways *kins Raboot*


End file.
